La melodia
by Lanashy
Summary: Oneshot makaxsoul. ¿Una melodia vale mas que mil palabras?


_La melodía_

**Maka POV**

Me desperté poco a poco, aun era de noche.

El reloj anunciaba que era la una de la mañana, me quedé tumbada boca arriba en la cama y me di cuenta de por qué me había despertado.

Una melodía inundaba toda la habitación.

Haciendo el menor ruido posible, me levanté y salí de mi habitación, buscando de donde salía ese hermoso sonido.

Lo encontré.

La puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Soul dejaba salir el sonido de las teclas del piano que él estaba tocando.

Me asomé para verle, tenía los ojos cerrados y su expresión era totalmente tranquila.

Nunca lo había visto así y tampoco había escuchado que él tocara una canción tan delicada.

¿Qué era este sentimiento?

No podía moverme, las notas del piano me ataban como cadenas y habían atrapado mi corazón.

Paró y volví al mundo.

Soul abrió los ojos, suspiró.

Di gracias al cielo de que no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, no quería irme, no quería dejar de verle y me gustaría que no hubiera parado.

-Sigue… -se me escapó, me tapé la boca, pero Soul me había oído

Soul se acercó a mí y se me quedó mirando.

-Pasa –dijo –Si quieres

No entendía lo que pasaba ¿Era un sueño? ¿Le habría sentado mal la cena?

Volvió a empezar a tocar la misma melodía, yo me quedé detrás de él, atrapada en sus notas, cerré los ojos para sentir mejor la música.

Y como empezó, terminó y abrí los ojos.

Soul se dio la vuelta y como cuando nos conocimos, me sonrió.

-Las melodías no solo muestran como son las personas, también pueden mostrar sentimientos –dijo –y esto es lo que siento por ti

¿Qué significaba eso? Era algo tan hermoso, pero no lo entendía del todo.

Soul se dio cuenta.

-Una melodía vale más que mil palabras –dijo

-Es una imagen… -corregí

-Pero en este caso no hay imágenes, hay melodía

No respondí, no sabía que estaba pasando ¿Reamente estaba despierta?

-Aunque valga más que mil palabras, las palabras son más fáciles de entender –dije

-Pero la música te hace sentir, le da fuerza a las palabras –dijo totalmente convencido

-Las palabras también hacen sentir –dije un poco enfadada ya que yo escribía

-Te amo –dijo levantándose para que estuviéramos mas cerca

-Esto debe ser un sueño –dije perdiéndome en sus ojos

-Es verdad, las palabras también hacen sentir –dijo como si acabara de hacer un experimento, y lo había hecho

-Pues claro –dije ¿Lo de antes había sido una broma?

Él me sonrió de forma tranquilizadora y me acarició la mejilla

-Te he dicho mis sentimientos, te los e interpretado –dijo separándose y volviéndose a sentar - ¿Tú no me vas a decir nada?

Esto no iba bien. ¿Era en serio? Esto debe ser un sueño, solo un sueño, mañana nos despertaremos y no habrá pasado nada.

Por que esto es demasiado bueno para ser de verdad.

-_Si supieras como sufro _

_al tenerte como amigo_

_que amo tu amistad, _

_pero más a tu cariño. _

_Si supieras cuantas veces_

_al tenerte a mi lado,_

_siento ganas de besarte_

_y decirte que te amo._

_Es tan grande esta pena _

_de no tener tu amor,_

_pero me conformo con ser tu amiga _

_aunque me muera de dolor._

Recité como lo había escrito, no hacía mucho tiempo, pensando que nunca se los podría decir, extendí la mano, como cuando nos conocimos.

-¿Querrías ser más que mi compañero? –me sonrojé

Él cogió mi mano y se puso a escasos centímetros de mí

-¿Querrías ser más que mi amiga? –dijo y juntó sus labios con los míos.

Nos separamos, por que necesitábamos aire. Lo abracé

-Qué pena que esto solo sea un sueño –dije ahondando la cara en su pecho

-Si esto es un sueño ojalá nunca acabe –dijo Soul correspondiendo mi abrazo

______________

Los rayos del sol me despertaron, abrí los ojos, intenté moverme pero no podía, algo me estaba atrapando, me giré para ver qué era.

Soul.

Soul…

No había sido un sueño.

Me quedé mirándolo, era tan mono dormidito.

-Menos mal que no ha sido un sueño… -susurré acariciándole el pelo

Soul se movió un poco y empezó a abrir los ojos, de repente se sobresalto.

-Así que no ha sido un sueño… -dijo medio dormido, agarrando la mano que tenía en su pelo

-Gracias al cielo –sonreí

-Si, no hubiese sido nada _cool_ estar contigo solo en sueños –dijo besándome -lo _cool_ es estar contigo tanto en los sueños como en la realidad, nunca dejaremos de estar juntos

-Nunca –Dije sonriendo.

_**Fin.**_

______________________________

_No me pertenecen ni Soul Eater ni el poema de Maka._

_Gracias a Hina Yoso por su ayuda, sin ella no lo hubiera podido terminar ^_^ (¡descansa!)_

_Cuidenseee (8)_


End file.
